


Black Memory

by mrkinch



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, missing thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-04
Updated: 2006-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how Lúthien remembered Morgoth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Memory

The thing that Lúthien remembered always about Morgoth was not the stench and horror of approach, disguised as monsters to traverse the realm of a monster; not the way his eyes, black as his chamber, black as his armor, black as his seared and clenching hands, yet burned so fiercely that even in her power she could not meet them long; not the panic of Angrist's betrayal and their discovery, dread long endured transforming in an instant to overwhelming fear; but rather the tortured angle of his neck, the graceless cant of his head beneath its burden of terrible brightness.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tolkien Weekly and forgotten, brought to mind by HASA's impending closure, and posted here to provide a link for the [MEFA archive](http://mefawards.org/index.php).


End file.
